TRANSFORMATION
by Danyelle1434
Summary: Beatrice "Tris" Prior isn't your typical sixteen year old girl. She has many walls built around her to keep her dark past trapped beneath the surface. But, when she meets the illustrious and yet very mysterious and intriguing "Four", will her walls break?
1. Intro to Chicago

_ALL RIGHTS TO VERONICA ROTH. I DO NOT OWN DIVERGENT._

**Chapter 1 :** _Chicago_

It's the beginning of junior year. My mom, dad, Caleb and I had moved to Chicago last month. I transferred to Dauntless High School, home of the Daredevils, and I can't say I am excited. My name is Beatrice, but I go by Tris. I am about 5'5" with blonde hair and grey eyes, which is pretty plain if you ask me. I'm sixteen years old, and pretty… reserved… because of my past at Abnegation High in Denver.

It's 9:30 p.m; the night before the first day of school. I decide to pick out my clothes for the day tomorrow. I settle for a white tank top, a black, white and grey plaid shirt, dark, ripped skinny jeans, and black combat boots with a white beanie. I will worry about my hair and makeup in the morning. I grab my books and binder and shove them into my bag, and then I look at my schedule.

**Block 1-Adv. Art with Mrs. Wu (Room 6A)**

**Block 2-Chemistry with Mrs. Matthews (Room 4S)**

**Block 3-English with Mrs. Connors (Room 5E)**

**Lunch**

**Block 4-Faction History with Mr. Eaton (Room 7F)**

**Block 5- Gym with Mr. Roberts (Room 9G)**

I got a ton of my required classes out of the way during my freshman and sophomore year, so I only ended up getting a total of 5 classes this year. "I wonder how tomorrow is going to turn out…" I say glancing at the clock, "yikes! It's now 10:25 at night!"

I sling my bag over the back of my full length mirror in my room, and begin to slip off my clothes. First, I take off my Imagine Dragons shirt, revealing a black lacey bra. I stop for a second and stare at myself in the mirror. I'm fairly skinny with slightly large breasts for my size. I'm not the biggest girl in the world, but I am a 32C. I snap myself out of my daze and finish undressing myself. Once I am down to my black lacey bra and black thong, I reach behind myself and unclasp the hooks, revealing my bare chest. I walk over to my dresser and grab out a plain oversized black tee shirt and gray shorts. I slip into bed and look up to my posters on my wall and slowly drift to sleep.

**_NEXT MORNING_**

"TRIS! TRIS! _BEATRICE_!" Caleb yells in my ear.

"What?" I say groggily.

"School?! Get your butt moving, we're going to be late!"

Well, shit. I throw my covers off and snatch my clothes off the top of my dresser and quickly hop into the shower. As I let the warm water wash over me, I begin to feel a twinge of nervousness. I shave my legs and armpits, and wash my hair. I get out of the shower and dry myself off frighteningly fast and pause for a brief second to study my bare body in the mirror.

"BEA!"

"HOLD ON! ALMOST DONE!"

Caleb snaps me out of my trance and I quickly throw on my white lacey bra and white thong, along with my white tank top that goes under the plaid shirt. I slip on my ripped skinny jeans and combat boots and then I move to my hair and makeup. I decide to curl the tips of my light blonde hair and then I throw on my white beanie. I also go with the quick but all natural look of a little bit of concealer, light brown eye shadow, and mascara.

I grab my bag off my mirror and yell, "Caleb! Let's go!"

**HEYO! CONTINUE TO CHAPTER 2 IF YOU WANT MORE! READ AND REVIEW PLEASE? THANKS 4 (: **

**-Dani**


	2. Dauntless High

**CHAPTER 2 : **_Dauntless High?_

I have my license and can drive my own car, the only problem is that my Ferrari is still at our old house in Denver. My father is driving it up next week, since he had to finish a few things for work before he left.

I'm lost in my thoughts as Caleb pulls up to our new school. I stare at it in awe, it is mostly black with a few hints of silver and white with the Dauntless mascot plastered on the side of what I would guess to be the gym building. Caleb and I get out and he says, "Tris, here's your bag, I have to go this way to the AP courses." This snaps me out of my daze. Caleb has always been extremely smart for his age, he even interns at the Erudite office.  
I begin to walk and follow the signs that will point me to the office. "Aha, here it is." I whisper to myself as I finally find it. But, as I walk in, I find myself walking into a pair of broad, muscular male shoulders and bright ocean blue eyes. The mystery guy holds my elbows to keep me upright and steady, "Hello, I haven't seen you before. What's your name?" he says.

All I do is shrug his hands off of me, and walk up to the administrator. I know I probably left him there shocked, for no reason, but I don't care. I haven't spoken or practically even looked at a boy since the Peter incident. I shiver at the thought. Although, a dark skinned girl, with brown hair and eyes, comes up to me and says, "Hi, I'm Christina, and I just wanted to say DAMMMNNNN girl. No female has ever resisted Four before."

"Four?" I ask her questioningly.

"Tall, muscular, dark hair, BRIGHT blue eyes? Your mystery guy who caught you is the- oh-so-smooth Four."

I just raise my eyebrows. What kind of name is FOUR?

_**FOUR POV**_

Man, I can't get that girl I ran into this morning out of my head. I mean, her bright, yet stormy grey eyes, and blonde hair are burned into my brain. She must be new, because I would've remembered a face like that. I'll have to ask Zeke, he knows everything about new kids and transfers.

And right on que, "FOUR! Hey, my man, what's the haps?" Zeke says.

"Listen Zeke, I got to ask, have you heard anything about new kids?" I inquire.

"Oh, yessir, there is a duo, a brother and a sister transferred here."

"Do you know anything else?" I ask.

"Brother's name is Caleb, real smart-ass. The sister, is like Beatrice or something but goes by something shorter. I can't remember." Zeke tells.

"What about first period classes?" I push.

"Caleb has AP Faction Leader History and Beatrice has like Art or something."

At the mention of this, I feel hopeful. My first period is art as well, although I am not very artistic.

"Alright, man, thanks, see you in second block." I wave bye to my boy Zeke.

As I walk into Mrs. Wu's classroom, I am greeted by a pair of bright and very piercing, stormy grey eyes.

_**TRIS POV**_

Oh, great. The "Four" guy is back.

"Hello again, mystery girl." Four says.

"Hi."

"Can I know your name now? You can call me Four, I'm a junior." He continues.

"Uh, Tris. Junior as well." Is all I say back.

"Well, Tris, where are you from?" He pushes further.

The bell rings. _Saved_.

"Hello class! I'm Mrs. Wu, but I don't like formal names, so just call me Tori. Welcome to Advanced Art, and I hope we have a great year together!" Tori says cheerfully, "I need to take roll, so say here when I call your name."

The list goes on and on, until eventually we get to the P's.

"Beatrice Prior."

"Here." I say semi-loud.

I sneak a glance at Four. He's staring at me, so I look away. A girl, I think her name was Shauna, hands me a note.

_Four is totally staring at you! – Christina_

I roll my eyes and reply:

_Whatever, like I care, I don't date – T_

As Christina reads the note, she stares at me like I am an alien. I shrug.

_WHY? - Chris_

_I don't like guys – T_

_Les? – Chris_

_Hell no! Straight as an arrow. – T_

_Then why? – Chris_

… _I have my reasons Christina. Now drop it. – T_

Christina reads my last line, and looks at me with a hurt expression. I can't tell her about my past. If I do, it'll be AHS all over again.

_**FOUR POV**_

_Tris._

It's such a beautiful, strong name, for a beautiful and strong girl. It fits her perfectly. When Mrs. Wu introduces herself, I find my eyes resting on Tris, studying her. Even though I know I need to pay attention to the class, I can't seem to take my eyes off her.

Tris glances at me and I feel a sudden jolt of electricity. I look down and smile to myself. I want to get to know this girl.

Wait. _What_?

Me, Four, wanting to get to know a girl further? I stare at my hands in shock. I usually push every girl away. I'm not fond of booty shorts and crop tops that show off a girl's cleavage, which is how pretty much every girl dresses here. Except Tris.

"Four!" Mrs. Wu calls my name and snaps me out of my thoughts.

"Here Mrs. Wu, sorry." I say.

"Call me Tori, Four. I said that."

I smile innocently at Tori as my apology.

I can't believe this, I might like this new girl. As I look at Tris, and my smile gets wider.

_**TRIS POV**_

Shauna hands me another note.

_Four just looked at you and smiled! – Christina_

_Tris, I know I don't really know you, but girl, Four is hot! – Shauna_

I have noticed Four's good looks. But I can't date him, I'll just ruin it.

_I've noticed. I can't date him though – T_

_Why? – Shauna_

_Tris, the most popular and hottest guy, who not to mention is the school's football star, is staring at you, and you're just going to pass it up? Let me tell you, Four hasn't looked at a girl here since he's been here. – Christina_

I read this and sigh.

_Why would Four even look at me? I'm not pretty or anything. – T_

_Girl, you're more gorgeous than you think. Will you come to my house after school? – Christina_

_Can I come? – Shauna_

_Fine, I'll come, but not for long. – T_

_Yes, Shauna, and okay Tris – Christina_

And as I read this, the bell rings. I begin to pack my stuff up.

"Tris, I'll pick you up after school. You too Shauna." Christina says, walking out the door. I nod.

"Hey." I hear behind me. I turn, and see Four.

"Hi." I say as I see Shauna walking out wiggling her eyebrows.

"What class do you have next?"

"Science. Room 4S with Matthews. You?" I answer.

"Same as you, can I walk you there?" Four asks. I nod, hesitantly.

_**FOUR POV**_

Tris is letting me walk her to Mrs. Matthews' class, and frankly, I can't believe I have two classes in a row with her. Not wanting the walk to be awkward, I ask, "So, you never answered me, where did you transfer from?" I'll admit, I'm curious.

"Uh, I transferred from… a school in Denver…" she says almost inaudibly.

Is she already uncomfortable? I decide to drop the subject. I see room 4S and immediately dread our arrival.

"That's cool. Um, if you would like, you can sit with my friends and I at lunch… You don't have too though." I say nervously. I really just want to sit with her alone.

"Uh, I will have to ask Christina and Shauna. But, if I'm not sitting with them, then sure." She says and I grin.

"Well, I guess I don't have to worry. Christina and Shauna always sit at the same table as I do."

She looks at me and returns my happiness with a small, shy smile. "Okay."

We walk into Matthews' room and I dread the start of class. She always calls on me for answers, even though I know them.

"QUIET! CLASS, LINE UP AT THE BACK OF THE ROOM." She yells, and we do so, "I will assign lab partners that will be your partners for the year."

I zone out, thinking about Tris and how she's going to be at the same table as myself at lunch. God, I hope Zeke or Uriah don't say something weird. I get this feeling that Tris isn't a really outgoing person.

"FOUR!" Matthews yells practically in my ear.

"Yes?" I say keeping my cool.

"Now that I've got your attention, you will be partners with the new transfer. Beatrice Prior." She says.

At this, I feel a type of warmth spread through my veins. Tris and I… partners. For the entire year. This class just became a little bit more bearable.

_**TRIS POV**_

Okay, Four and I are lab partners. I'm kind of glad because I know I won't get stuck with some jerk or a preppy girl. I just hope Four isn't the type of jock that lets his partner do all the work.

I walk over to table 10. As I do, I'm once again greeted by those bright blue eyes. They remind me of the ocean.

"Hey, who would've thought? Us, partners, I mean." He says smiling.

"Yeah." I say looking down. I can't meet his smile.

The class passes by quickly, and Mrs. Matthews gave us a 1,000 word essay on what we know about Chemistry already. Easy enough.

I pack my things as quickly as I can so I can get to English as fast as possible. However, I'm stopped by Four's voice saying, "See you at lunch, Tris."

I say without turning back, "See you."

I'm at my locker, 647 as Christina comes up to me. "Girl, spill. What did you and Four talk about? Shauna told me he walked you to Chem! He doesn't walk girls to class. Like, ever." She squeals.

"Christina. It's not a big deal. He just asked where I came from and if I'd like to sit with him at lunch." I shrug.

She looks at me wide-eyed. "Tris. Four doesn't do that. Girl, he likes you. It's obvi."

Four, like me? Impossible. He can't…

"I doubt it Christina." Is all I say as we walk to English together.

_**FOUR POV**_

I can't get Tris out of my head. I keep thinking about her stormy grey eyes and shy smile. God, that smile is so gorgeous. It's about halfway through Faction History class and it feels painful to be away from Tris. I can't wait to see her at lunch.

I'll admit, the way I keep thinking about her scares me, but in a good sort of way. I haven't felt like this before and I… like it. I ignore "Mr. Eaton" at the front of the room. Lord, knows I will already fail this class for reasons I'd rather leave unknown.

"You. What is the motto of the faction schools?" Mr. Eaton says in monotone.

I look up at one face I hate and spit, "Faction Before Blood."

I see a fire light within his eyes. He can't hurt me now.

"Stay after class." He says with obvious venom in his voice.

_**TRIS POV**_

The bell sounds and it's time for lunch. Christina and I walk out of English together and find Shauna who was in Faction History. She looks upset.

"Hey Shauna, what's wrong?" Christina asks concerned.

"We have a two page essay on stuff I don't even know because Four had to go and run his mouth." She says. What? Four didn't seem like the type who did that sort of thing. I turn around, and sure enough, there he is talking to the teacher.

Well, there go my internal questions about the guy. He's just another jock who treats others with a lack of respect.

_**FOUR POV**_

As the rest of the class files out of the door, I shift in my seat. This is sure to be a painful talk, like all my conversations with this man are.

"Come up here." He says with a tone of disgust in his voice. I slowly leave my seat, making sure to leave my things by the door. "Now, why weren't you paying attention to my lesson _Four_?"

I consider my options. I can either lie to the man or be truthful. And sometimes the truth is worse with Marcus Eaton. "I was paying attention." I say.

I can see flames light behind his eyes. "Don't lie to me." He says, his words shooting out like knives. I hold in my urge to flinch, apologize and run.

"Mr. Eaton, I was listening. I'm not lying. May I please be released now?" I ask.

He looks at me, for what feels like hours, and dismisses me with a wave of his hand. I know it won't end this way. I pick my things up and walk out, calming myself. That's when I see Tris, looking back at me, with a twisted expression. Shit.

**Chapter 3? Yes? No? Read and Review please!**

**xoxo, Dani**


	3. Clearing the Skies

**CHAPTER 3 :**_ Clearing the Skies_

_I DO NOT OWN DIVERGENT. VERONICA ROTH DOES._

**Author's Note: Yay! Chapter 3! I just wanted to say thanks to I Am Dauntless123789, AgganLe02, Sara Eaton Everdeen, and 4-feargodalone-6 for the lovely reviews! They made my day. Anyways, on to the story! I'll talk more later.**

_**FOUR POV**_

Tris and I have been sitting at lunch for about 15 minutes now, and she won't even look at me. What did she hear? What did Shauna tell her? Shauna doesn't know about my history, but it's obvious that there is bad blood. God, I hope Tris doesn't hate me. I have to find a way to clear this up.

"Four, what did you do in Mr. Eaton's class? Why'd you run your mouth and cost the class a two page essay on things that YOU only know?" Christina asks.

Here's my chance! "I'm really sorry but I didn't run my mouth. He asked me a question and I answered it." I say, I hope Tris realizes the apology is mostly for her.

"Yes, Four answered the question, but in a tone that Mr. Eaton did not like. At all." Shauna chimes in. Shit, Shauna, why now?!

I don't have words, because as soon as Shauna finishes, I see Tris's face twist with disgust and… hate? No, it's not quite that strong of an emotion, I can't tell what it is. God, I really have to clear this up with Tris. I can't stand to have her dislike me. I pull Zeke aside.

"Zeke, man, Tris hates me. What do I do?" I ask him.

"Like I'd know Four! I only just met her. The one you need to ask is Christina. Or maybe Shauna. I think they'd know how to help you." He says.

Shit. Shit. Shit. I look back at our table. How the hell am I going to get Christina and Shauna alone?!

_**TRIS POV**_

Four keeps looking at me, and I'm sick of it. Don't get me wrong, I don't necessarily hate the guy, matter of fact, I don't know how I feel about him. Four says he didn't run his mouth, and Shauna says he had a tone with the teacher. Jesus, Four is hard to figure out. The others are like open books compared to this guy.

"Woohoo! Heyo everybody! Zeke, I had an absolutely wonderful idea." A guy says to Zeke.

Zeke smiles and asks, "What is your idea Uripoo?"

"Uripoo instead of Uriah? I like it. Anyways, what about a welcoming party for miss Tris here? We could play Candor or Dauntless!" Uriah says.

I decide to pipe in, "Um, no parties needed. It's okay."

"No, we should. You deserve it, Tris. The rest of us had a Welcome to Dauntless party." Four says.

I finally look at him, trying to silently say, _I don't_ _**want **__one_. However, Four doesn't seem to understand what I'm trying to convey. I start to say I don't want one, but just as I do, the bell for the start of fourth block rings. Great… I guess I'll have to deal with it, I just hope it won't be long.

I grab my things and throw my trash away. I begin to walk away, but Christina and Shauna catch up with me. "What classes do you guys have?" I ask.

"Science with Matthews." Shauna says.

"Tris. Four is sitting at our table _watching_ you go." Christina whispers next to me.

I roll my eyes, he's probably watching all of us leave. Christina and Shauna are both extremely, extremely gorgeous girls. He is probably watching them, not me. I'm not his type, I know it. He's tall, muscular, dark hair, fairly dark complexion, those bright blue eyes, a full lower lip, and a smaller upper lip… Shit, Tris. Snap out of it, I can't think about him that way.

"Tris. You're blushing." Christina smirks.

"No I'm not!" I yell, slapping my hands on my cheeks. No, no, no, no, no. I do not like Four.

_**FOUR POV**_

I hear Christina tell Tris that she's blushing and I feel hopeful. Maybe she doesn't hate me, after all. I just have to wait until Zeke and Uriah's party so I can clear things up with her. I don't know why I feel like I have too, but I do, so I will apologize as soon as I get my chance.

I have a free track for my fourth block, so I decided to stay here and think about how I'm going to get Tris alone so I can apologize.

**Short filler chapter... Sorry. I don't think Four and Tris should make up, quite yet. I want to make this story as realistic as possible. However, I do need some ideas for truths and dares for the Candor or Dauntless game. Well, it's summer so I have tons of free time and if I get some reviews saying for me to write and post another chapter, I will! Read and review please?**

**xoxo, Dani**


	4. The Party Begins

** Chapter 4 :** _The Party Begins_

**Author's Note: Well, I haven't had any reviews… **** But I still wanted to continue with the story. From here on out, I'll try and make every chapter 1,000 words or more. I didn't like how short the last chapter was. Anyway, HAZZAH! (If that's how you spell it) On to Chapter 4!**

_**TRIS POV **_

It's Saturday and the day of the party. Zeke and Uriah told everyone to come over at 6:00, and it's currently 3:20. I really have no idea what to think about this party, considering it's apparently being thrown for me. I'm not necessarily scared for tonight, just more or less nervous.

DING! I got a group text from Christina and Shauna.

_Ok, girls. Party is 2night at 6. Who's house we goin to? – Christina_

_Not mine. My parents don't allow friends over when they're gone and my cousin will tell them if I do – Shauna_

_Um, we can come to my house… my brother is gone at the erudite office until 8 – T_

_YES! Trissy is comin in clutch. See you in 5 – Christina _

_I'll be there in 10 – Shauna _

Well, okay. I hope this isn't going to be torture.

_**FOUR POV**_

Today's the day. Today, I get to explain myself to Tris, although, I have no clue what I'm going to say. I mean, what if she doesn't believe me when I tell her what actually happened?

Maybe I should tell her the full story, about how Marcus Eaton is my father. I don't know though, I don't know if I could stand her looking at me like I'm a kicked puppy or something. I can't go through what I went through when I told my old English teacher Mrs. Black. She thought I was lying, even though I had whip marks on my back to show I wasn't.

I feel my phone vibrate in my hand.

_Hey 4, come 2 my house early – Zeke_

_Why – Four_

_Just come 4, just come – Zeke_

_Fine, when – Four_

_In 5 mins, can we see u here? – Zeke_

_Fine – Four_

I guess I'm going to Zeke's early. I bet he needs help coming up with songs for karaoke or something. I start my car and then look down at my clothes. I'm wearing a black tee shirt, black jeans and my work boots. I remember now that Tris is going to be at this party.

_Give me 20 Zeke – Four_

_**TRIS POV**_

I hear the doorbell ring, and I know it's Christina. I open the door to find her very excited and holding in her urge to squeal. She has a bag in her hands. Oh no. Oh god.

" Hi Tris." Christina says, drawing out the S. She grabs my wrist and before I know it, we're running up the stairs in my house. However, we stop once we reach my room.

"Holy. Shit. Tris, why didn't you tell me you had such a badass room? God, girl, look at this closet… Hey, can I be you? Want to trade lives? My room is like five times smaller than yours." She says dramatically.

I laugh and say, "Chris, let's just get ready."

"Alright! You asked for it! Okay, so I brought you an outfit, since we are playing truth or dare. I brought you this jean jacket," Christina says, pausing to pull each thing out of her bag, "this long sleeve white shirt, these black leggings, and you can wear your black combat boots with it!"

I sigh and say, "Be right back. I'll go into the bathroom, and you change out here, okay?"

"Wait, Tris, I have more." She says with an evil smile. She pulls out a white lacey push up bra and white thong. Oh god. I can instantly feel my face heat up. I snatch the items out of her hand and mumble a thank you.

_**FOUR POV**_

I rush back into my house, and briefly think, _thank god Marcus isn't here_. I dash up to my room and throw my closet door open. I look, and then I find my nicer pair of black jeans, and a tight long sleeve black shirt that shows off my muscles, and a clean black hoodie. I then grab my dark grey vans and head out the door.

It's not long before I reach Zeke's house. Uriah is out on their porch, waiting for me, he says, "Hey Four! Come with me man."

I walk with Uriah into the house and I find it dark with lit candles. Out of nowhere, I hear, "WELCOME TO THE SECRET DAUNTLESS SOCIETY OF BROTHERS." I can tell it's Zeke's voice, and then I see Will, Uriah, and Zeke in red robes, with their hoods pulled up.

"Brother Four, do you solemnly swear that you are a brother and forever will be a brother? That you will never bargain our secrets to any female?" Zeke asks.

"Sure Zeke. What's this about?" I question.

"That's BROTHER ZEKE to you. Now, down to business. Brother Four, you must now speak your feelings for the new addition to our group, Tris Prior." Zeke says. I tense immediately. How am I supposed to tell these guys how I feel about Tris, when I barely know myself?

"Uh, she's cool. I mean, I haven't really known her for a long time. She's pretty…. Smart. Pretty smart. She's amazing, and the way she analyzes everything is astonishing. Her stormy grey eyes are so… deep… I feel like I can get lost in them. I touched her once, and her skin was so smooth. She's so beautiful…" I say, losing myself in my thoughts of Tris and all her amazing qualities.

Will smirks, "Looks like the cold hearted Four has a crush on the new girl."

No, I don't… Or do I?

_**TRIS POV**_

I finally walk out and I must admit, I do look good in these clothes that Christina picked out. They fit to my body very well, and are comfortable. I like them.

"Woah, look at that hottie." I hear, and it turns out to be Shauna.

Christina laughs, bows and says, "Thank you, thank you. I put my heart and soul into her outfit. But hey, time for hair and makeup while Shauna gets herself ready!" I see that Shauna also has a bag like Christina had for me. Shauna walks into my bathroom and Christina sits me in front of my full length mirror. She whips out a bunch of makeup, including things I have no name for.

"Don't worry, most of this is for me. I need it since I don't have your natural beauty, all you need is some concealer, foundation, eye shadow, mascara, eye liner and a little bit of lip gloss." Christina says, pausing to put each item in front of me. She turns my chair around, so I can't see myself before she's finished. While Christina is still putting her finishing touches on me, I feel my hair being played with.

"Christina, I'm going to curl her hair, mmkay?" I hear Shauna say behind me.

"Cute, good choice. Her makeup is almost… finished!" Christina says happily. She spins the chair around and I catch a glimpse of my face. I look almost… beautiful. Christina has outlined my eyes with eye liner and mascara, brightened my lips with a very light pink lip gloss, and evened my skin color with a little bit of concealer and foundation. I'm in awe.

It's 5:30, and Christina smiles and says, "Let's go."

_**FOUR POV**_

It's 5:40 now, and the party's set up. Everyone is here, except for Tris, Christina and Shauna. I'm anxious to see Tris. I know how I'm going to explain myself to her, I just hope everything works out as planned.

I'm snapped out of my thoughts as the door opens and I see her. Wow, Tris looks beautiful… So, so beautiful. Our eyes meet, and I feel like she's staring right through me. I take a shaky breath, and walk over to her.

"Hey. Welcome to your party." I say with a smile.

"Thank you… How long is it going to be?" She asks.

"That's a question for Zeke, not me." I laugh.

"Okay…" Tris says nervously.

I'm still looking at her and am about to tell her she looks great, when I hear Uriah yell, "TIME FOR CANDOR OR DAUNTLESS! COME ON EVERYBODY!" I put my hand on the small of Tris' back, trying my best to ignore the jolt of electricity she sends through me, and I guide her to the Candor or Dauntless circle. We sit, and Tris turns to me, about to ask something, when Uriah cuts her off.

"Everyone know how to play Candor or Dauntless?" Tris shakes her head and I guess that was what she was going to ask me, Uriah continues, "Okay. In Candor or Dauntless, someone will ask you, 'Candor or Dauntless?' and then if you choose Candor, you have to answer their question truthfully, or if you choose Dauntless, you have to do the dare. If you don't answer the truth or do the dare, you must remove a single item of clothing, shoes and socks do not count. Got it?"

We all nod, and the game begins.

**HEY GUYS, so that was Chapter 4… What did you think? The Candor or Dauntless game will be covered next chapter, which will hopefully be posted soon. SPOILER: I'm already working on it! Please read and review! **


	5. Candor or Dauntless?

**CHAPTER 5 :** _Candor or Dauntless?_

_GUESS WHAT? I'M NOT VERONICA ROTH, AND I DON'T OWN DIVERGENT_

_**FOUR POV**_

"Alright, since Tris is the new addition to the group, she can ask first." Zeke says.

"Oh, um, okay… Shauna, candor or dauntless?" Tris asks.

"Dauntless, my friend." Shauna says. Tris, however, gets an evil look on her face.

"I dare you to straddle Zeke for the rest of the game." Tris says, grinning. Shauna's always had a crush on Zeke. She shoots Tris a glare, but I can tell she's holding back a smile.

"Alright," Shauna says while straddling Zeke, "Four. Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless." I say confidently.

"You, Tris, seven minutes, closet. Now." Shauna says. Shit. I look at Tris, and she hesitantly nods. I take her hand and lead her to Zeke's hallway closet. I can feel the electricity pass between us, and all I wonder is if she feels it too.

Once we are in, I say, "We don't have to do anything if you don't want too…" But Tris says something I never would have expected.

"Four, it's a dare. Just kiss me. It's fine."

I look at her in shock, but I don't hesitate to take her invitation. I bend down, and as soon as our lips meet in a gentle kiss, sparks fly. She sends a warm, pleasant jolt through me, waking all my senses. The kiss deepens, and her hands slip around my neck and into my hair. I love the feeling. I guide my hands around her waist, with not a care in the world. All too soon, Christina, Zeke and the rest of the group bust through the door, nearly falling at Tris' and my feet.

"AHA! I KNEW YOU TWO HAD THE HOTS FOR EACH OTHER!" Christina says.

I blink. I don't have words. All I can do is look at Tris, and I notice she is blushing. However, after what we just did, Tris walks out of the closet without a word. What the hell does that mean?

_**TRIS POV**_

Oh. My. God.

Four and I just kissed. I can't believe that just happened. Why did I say he could kiss me? All I can do now though is look down at my hands and think, _why am I letting my walls down around this guy_?

I can't deny it though. When we kissed, I felt alive for the first time in years. I loved the taste of his lips, soft, sweet, and salty. Wherever he touched me, I felt electricity pass through my veins. I miss his touch.

But Four and I can't look at each other now, after what Christina said.

_DO_ we like each other? Do I like Four?

Uriah coughs, breaking my train of thought, "Um, okay, Four, you ask."

"What? Oh… Um, yeah. Uh, Zeke, candor or dauntless?" Four asks with a hint of distraction in his voice.

"Dauntless, always dauntless." Zeke answers.

"I dare you to put on a tutu, ONLY a tutu, and go outside and propose to the first person you see." Four says, and I stifle back a laugh.

"You're on."

Oh, this is going to be good.

_**FOUR POV**_

I hold back a laugh as Zeke comes out completely naked, except for his purple tutu. We all walk over to the door, and watch as Eric comes by.

"My dearest Eric, I have loved you since I laid my eyes on you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?" Zeke says passionately. Eric looks at Zeke, wide-eyed. He gives Zeke a hard punch to the jaw, and bolts.

"I'm taking that as a no?!" Zeke yells after Eric, still holding his jaw. I can't hold it in and I bust out laughing. Soon, everyone joins me. I look at Tris. Her laugh is like music to my ears. I love it. I love her.

WAIT. _Love_?

No point in denying it, I think I love Tris. I just wonder… Does she feel the same?

I snap myself out of my thoughts and Zeke says, "Alright guys. It's 10. Party's over."

I stop Tris before she walks out the door. I say, "Can I drive you home?"

**Hey, guys! So, so sorry I haven't updated in a long time! I was super busy with school, then our internet crashed, and then our computer got a bug. Not my luckiest week, but I hope you liked Chapter 5. Next chapter will have more FourTris fluff. *WINK* Well, read and review please? Until next chapter, my lovelies!**


End file.
